James Arnold Taylor
James Arnold Taylor (born July 22, 1969) is an American voice actor. As of 2012, he is the current voice provider for Fred Flintstone as well as being the only current actor, voice or otherwise, to have portrayed Obi-Wan Kenobi more than 3-4 times in the Star Wars media, most notably from the movie and TV series of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars franchise. His other voicework included Johnny Test in Johnny Test. He also provided the voice of Tidus in Final Fantasy X, X-2 (in which he also voiced Shuyin), Dissidia: Final Fantasy and its prequel, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. He was most famous for providing the voice of Ratchet from the ''Ratchet & Clank'' video game series. He was also the voice of Berix from Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. James Arnold Taylor lent his voice in several Pirates of the Caribbean media, including video games like Kingdom Hearts II as Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow, including Cotton's Parrot and Marty. He also lent his voice in the 2012 attraction The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow as the Talking Skull. Biography Career James Arnold Taylor's versatile vocal range had given him success in every facet of the Voice-Over Industry. His list of credits range from leading roles in major summer blockbuster films, starring roles in the hottest animation on television, one of the promo voices of the Fox broadcasting network, and national ad campaigns in commercials for TV and radio - from the voice of a Mini Wheat to the current voice of Fred Flintstone. As a voice double Taylor had also worked as a voice double for actors such as David Spade, Johnny Depp, Michael J. Fox, Nathan Lane, Ron Howard, Billy Bob Thornton, Ewan McGregor, Christopher Walken, and Justin Timberlake. He could also do a multitude of other character and celebrity voices ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' on the set of The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow.]] Video games James Arnold Taylor entered into the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise by voicing Captain Jack Sparrow (originally portrayed by Johnny Depp) in Kingdom Hearts II. He also voiced several characters in the 2006 video game Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow, including Cotton's Parrot and Marty. ''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' In 2012, a new Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow, was announced to open on December 6 at Disney's Hollywood Studios. James Arnold Taylor voiced the Talking Skull, who was originally voiced by X Atencio in the original Disneyland ride. Taylor had the opportunity to work with Johnny Depp, who once again reprised his role as Captain Jack Sparrow.James Arnold Taylor (JATactor) on TwitterJames Arnold Taylor | Facebook Prior to working on this attraction, James Arnold Taylor had previously made appearances in ''Star Wars'' Weekends, a festival generally held annually at the Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park, as either a guest or host. Appearances *''Kingdom Hearts II'' - Captain Jack Sparrow *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' - Cotton's Parrot, Marty, Cutthroat, Musketeer, Echoing Voice *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' - Talking Skull External links *JamesArnoldTaylor.com - Official website * * Notes and references Category: Real-world voice actors